1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to a receptacle connector transmitting not only signals, but also power.
2. Description of the Related Art
Communication devices, such as mobile phones, are being developed to be quickly interconnected to other devices while continuing to be portable with compact dimensions and reduced weight. Therefore, mobile phone manufacturers are squeezing their every once of ingenuity and stretching their utmost to design such that every component of the mobile phone can meet the grail: compact and light-weighted. At the same time manufacturers must ensure that all the electrical connections are good and reliable to maintain the quality and capability of signal transmission. The basic function of the mobile phone is to receive and transmit voice, and, more recently, images are also frequently transmitted after mobile phone is built-in with a camera, and the mobile phone has been used for surfacing through the Internet, however, no matter how many function may perform, it is limited by the capacity of the battery. As is well known, the mobile phone has an audio connector which receives a plug from an earphone, and also has a power connector which charges the battery. The mobile phone has to provide at least two real estates for incorporating those two connectors therein.
The mobile phone also is provided with an audio plug which is in a distal end of the ear phone for mating with the audio connector, and a power plug which mates with the power connector for power supply. That is to say, the manufacturers need provide two cable assemblies together with the mobile phone when the mobile phone is sold, which is not advantageous for reducing the cost. Hence, an improved electrical connector and an electrical plug are highly desired to overcome the aforementioned problem.